List of Music in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
"]] It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia uses a variety of music either to accompany a joke, or add humor to a scene. Several songs in the show are part of the running joke about ' love for 80's music. Theme The show's theme song is "Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling. Soundtrack of the series contains the most used signature themes of It's Always Sunny. "Temptation Sensation" was pitch-shifted up for "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis" in season 5, only to have it reverted back to its original E major in the following episode, "The Gang Hits the Road." It was edited to be shorter starting in season 7. Season 1 * "Are You Really Ready" by Cloudy Mindz * "Hands Down" by Cloudy Mindz * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Hands Down" by Cloudy Mindz * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Forever Young" by Alphaville * "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel * "Sarabande in D minor" by George Frideric Handel - Season 2 * "Heaven On Earth" by Joel Evans * "Flower Duet" from Lakme by Léo Delibes * "Just a Friend" by Biz Markie * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * Original Song: "Go For It" by Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton - * "You're the Best" by Joe 'Bean' Esposito * "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven * "Sa Lech Chenh A" by Pichit Paiboon * "Sweet Georgia Brown (Harlem Globetrotters Theme)" by The Carroll Brothers * Original Song: "Rock, Flag, Eagle" by Charlie Kelly - * "Suite Bergamasque - Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy * Original Song: "Save The Children" by Bruce Mathis - * "The Greatest Love of All" originally by Whitney Houston (Performed by , , and Bruce Mathis) - Season 3 * "Riders on the Storm" by The Doors * "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel * "Are You Really Ready" by Cloudy Mindz * "Together Forever" by Rick Astley * Original Song: "Yellow Jacket Blues" by The Mighty Echoes (as The Yellow Jackets) * Original Song: "Hawky's Song" by The Mighty Echoes (as The Yellow Jackets) * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * Original Song: "The Nightman" by Charlie Kelly - * Original Song: "The Dayman" by and - * Original Song: "Freestyle" by Lil' Kev - * "Lady" by Styx * "El Gavilan" by Martyn Laight * "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q * "Poison" by Bell Biv DeVoe * "Jumpin' At The Juke Joint" by Joel Evans * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin Season 4 * "Full Of Joy" by Cheng Yu * "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "D.I.S.C.O. Party" by 2 Da Groove * "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky * "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake * "Birdcage" by John Castello * "Blaze of Glory" by Jon Bon Jovi * "Pressure Point (Part 1)" by John Powell * "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel * "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi * "Pressure Point (Part 1)" by John Powell * "Ditch the Bitch" by Kully B & Angus Gunn Clark * "Trance-Formation" by Techno Dred & Pump * "En el Tiempo en la Colonia / Mata Siguaraya" by Carlos Puebla, Pedro Sosa and Santiago Martinez * "Celebrate" by Jason Creasey ("Who Pooped the Bed?") * "Get on Up" by Jason Creasey ("Who Pooped the Bed?") * "Allegro" ("March") from the 1st Movement ("Spring") of Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons" * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood * "Yankee Doodle" by Anon * "Get Out" by Literally Illiterate * Original Songs from "The Nightman Cometh": ** "Little Baby Boy" ** "Just to be Clear" ** "Troll Toll" ** "The Dayman" ** "Charlie's Ballad" Season 5 * "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum * "Private Affair" by Jim Blake ("The Waitress is Getting Married") * "Groove Is In The Heart" by Deee-Lite * "Berzerker" by Blues Saraceno ("The World Series Defense") * "Whoomp! (There It Is)" by Tag Team * "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal * "Real American" by Rick Derringer * Original Song: "Birds of War" by , Mac, and - * "Honky-Tonky Romp" by Christian Mondstein, Jo Part - ("Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens") * "Banana Grin" by Gert Wilden - ("Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens") * "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin * "Habanera" by Bizet * "Molto vivace" from the 2nd Movement of Beethoven's "Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125" * Songs from "A Very Sunny Christmas": ** "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms ** "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" by Bing Crosby feat. The Andrews Sisters ** "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams ** "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley ** "O Holy Night" by Andy Williams ** "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby ** Original Song: "The Spirit Of Christmas" by Cormac Bluestone ** "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" by Henry Stuck ** "O Little Town of Bethlehem" by Henry Stuck Season 6 * "Symphony No. 40 in G Minor - Molto Allegro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "The Boys Are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy * "Dirty Wit U" by Black Laq * "Mo' Money Mo' Problems" by Notorious B.I.G. * "Ruff Ryders' Anthem" by DMX * "Forever You Won't" by Xzibit * "Back in the High Life Again" by Steve Winwood * "Scarface (Push It to the Limit)" by Paul Engemann * "Sadeness (Part I)" by Enigma * Original Song: "Lethal Weapon 5" music by Cormac Bluestone - * "Pop a Cap" by Werner Tautz - ("The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods") * "Set 'Em Up Joe" by Werner Tautz - ("The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods") * "Glory Days" by Bruce Springsteen * "Informer" by Snow * "My Prerogative" by Bobby Brown * "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush Season 7 * "Hey, Good Lookin'!" by Hank Williams * "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's * "Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters * "America The Beautiful" by Spirit of America Ensemble - * Original Song: "Do You Feel The Magic" by , Mac, and - * "Hillbilly Hayride" by Jo Part - * "Aloha Malihini" by Nawahi Para'uchi - * "Doin' Tha Joint" by B. Dastardly - * "Our Small World" by Addy Flor - * Original Song: "Moms are Stupid" by Sweet Dee - * Original Song: "Yankee Doodle Song" by , Mac, and - * "Amazing Grace" by Andy Vale * "I Love the Nightlife" by Alicia Bridges * "Alone" by Heart * "We Built This City" by Starship * "Moments Musical No. 3 in F Minor" by Franz Schubert * "Light Head" by Helix & Ad Man * "Unbelievable" by EMF * "Up In This" by Don McCloskey * Original Song: "Go For It" by Mac and Dennis - * "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen * "Freedom! '90" by George Michael Season 8 * "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Manhunt" by Steve Jablonsky * "Piano Concerto in A minor, Op. 16" by Edvard Grieg * "Piano Concerto No. 1" by Frederic Chopin * "Finale Jason and The Argonauts" by Bernard Herrmann * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Gold And Platinum (Instrumental)" by St. John * "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy * "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr. * "Omen" by Dirty Dick, Carrie Harry, & Bart Hendrickson * "Ring Of Fear" by James Brett * "Man Of Constant Sorrow" by GH Blue Grass Pickers * "At Last (My Love Has Come Along)" by Etta James * "Bad Company" by Bad Company * "Air on the G String" by Johann Sebastian Bach Bach's Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "On Eagles' Wings" by Michael Joncas * "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block * Parliament's "We Want the Funk" by Dr. Jinx * "Thrills 'N' Pills" by Howie Beno & John McCurry * "Let's Hear It For the Boy" by Deniece Williams * "All Night Long" by Lionel Richie * "Funiculi, Funicula" * "La Donna e Mobile" * "Bellissimo" by Phil Bender-Stone * "Mio Dolce Sogno" by Butch Baldassari, Jack Jezzro & Jeff Taylor Season 9 * "That's How You're Killing Me" by Cookie Evans * "Almost Mine" by Melissa Jones * "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J * "Pop A Cap" by Werner Tautz * "Auld Lang Syne" by Anon * "Broadcast News" by New Day * "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen * "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift * Original Song: "I Like Paddy's Pub" by Charlie Kelly * Original Song: "Go F*** Yourselves" by Charlie Kelly * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "World Serum" by Helix * "Amazing Grace" by Andy Vale * "Returns & Exchanges" by Barry Schleifer * "Smack My Bitch Up" by Prodigy * "Tear Of Destiny" by Matt Gates * Original Song: "Covington's House Theme" by Cormac Bluestone * Original Song: "Song About Dee" by Josh Groban * "Alone" by Heart * "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina & The Waves * "Summertime Swing" by Jez Poole & Ray Flowers * "No Salvation Piano" by Paul Englishby * "Chasing Your Tail" by Jez Poole & Ray Flowers * "Sunrise Warmth" by Udi Harpaz * "Our Sweet Homeland" by Udi Harpaz * "Motownphilly" originally by Boyz II Men (performed by , Mac, and ) - * "Motownphilly" by Boyz II Men - * "Cello Concerto in B Minor - 1. Allegro" by Antonin Dvorak * "Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G Major - I. Allegro" by Johann Sebastian Bach * "You're My Inspiration" by Chicago * "Welk's Waltz" by The Jack Grey Orchestra * "Moments Musical No. 3 in F Minor" by Franz Schubert * "Symphony No. 40 in G Minor - Molto Allegro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "Mad As A Haddock" by Gert Wilden * "Police Academy Theme" by Robert Folk * "Playing With The Boys" originally by Kenny Loggins * "Inna Bubble" by Blues Saraceno * "Genius Of Love" by Tom Tom Club * "I Can't Wait" by Nu Shooz Season 10 * "Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Vintage)" by Past Time Players * "Knock The Cover Off The Ball" by Randy Newman * "Talkin' Baseball (Willie, Mickey And "the Duke")" by Terry Cashman * "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White * "Ignition (Remix)" by R. Kelly * "I Got It Bad" by Nina Simone * "Return Of The Mack (C&J Street Mix)" by Mark Morrison * "No Scrubs" by TLC * "Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes * "Ciribiribin" by 101 Magical Moments of Music * "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads * "C'Mon N' Ride It (The Train)" by Quad City DJs * "Golly Gee Whiz" by The Jack Gray Orchestra * "Piano Concerto No. 2: Allegro Vivace" (Chopin) by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * "Golly Gee Whiz" by The Jack Gray Orchestra * "Full Of Joy" by Cheng Yu * "Six Inch Heels" by Cliff Sarde * "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani * "Broadcast News" by New Day * "Game Show" by Jim Blake * "Cello Concerto in B minor - Allegro" by Antonin Dvorak * "The Funeral March of a Marionette" by New London Orchestra & Ronald Corp * "Grieg-Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 - Antira's Dance" by Mark Ermler & The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * "The Funeral March of a Marionette" by Steve Porter * "Carnival of the Animals - Aquarium" by Camille Saint-Saens * "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins * "Time Hole" by Jonny Greenwood * "Alethia" by Jonny Greenwood Season 11 *"Moment Musical No.3 In F Minor" by Franz Schubert *"Funeral March Of A Marionette" by Steve Porter *"I'll Be There" by Geoff Grace *"Mean Machine" by Lucian Blaque Music from TV Spots * - "D-Code" by Dust Devil * - "Bottoms Up" by Hermann Egger * - "Gunsmoke Ridge" by Werner Tautz * - "Nothing to Worry About" by Peter Bjorn and John * "Green Man" Promo - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box * Season Seven "Me" Promo - "Forget Me Knot (Main)" by Matt Haick * "New Cast" Promos - "Bulgarian Chicks" by Balkan Beat Box * "Brain" Promo - "Defalut" by Django Django * "Door" Promo - "Hitler's Cross" by Vittorio Chiarappa * "Hurt" Promo -"Excert from Im Weiten Land Der Zeit-Teil 39" by Max Kruse * "Scream" Promo - "Nocturne" by Greencastle Homer * Season Ten "Better Than Ever" Promo - "Fantastic Man" by William Onyeabor * Season Ten "Celebrate" Promo - "Fantastic Man" by William Onyeabor * Season Ten "Blaze Of Glory" Promo - "Shaft Of Glory" by Oswin Macintosh See Also * "Going Back to Philly" by Jeru the Damaja Category:Songs Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia